10 Seconds
"This is (insert contestant #1). Today, he/she's here to face (insert contestant #2). At stake, the right to play for today's jackpot of (insert jackpot amount), on America's most exciting musical matchup, 10 Seconds! And now, here's America's musical maestro, Dan Miller!" 10 Seconds was a musical game show played similar to Name That Tune which aired on TNN (The Nashville Network). Gameplay Two contestants played a game of guessing songs, similar to the Bid-A-Note round from Name That Tune. Main Game The game was played in two/three rounds, in each round there were nine categories, each one was a clue to a song and hid a different point value. The values behind the categories determined how difficult each song was, plus any point value could appear more than once. The player in control picked a category, and the value behind it was then revealed, then host Miller read out the year, the style & sex of the singer (or with multiple people, either a duo or group), and where the song was on the music charts. The opposing player then locked-in the number of seconds of the song the first player could hear from one to ten seconds (each player could select a number once per round), then the first player decided whether to name that song or force his/her opponent to name the song. Either way, the song was played in the amount of time chosen, and if the player controlling the song could name the song correctly, he/she scored the value of the song; but if he/she couldn't, the points went over to the opponent. At the start of the game, the champion made the first choice, while each category thereafter was selected by the trailing player. Round 1 In Round 1, songs were worth anywhere from 10 to 50 points in 5-point increments. Round 2 Nine new categories were introduced and the point values were doubled to the range of 20-100 points (still in 5-point increments). Also the last category in play on the board was worth double the value (meaning that the final song could be worth up to 200 points). Catch-Up Round In the final round of the game, the player behind was given a chance to catch-up by playing a ten second medley in which he/she had to identify three music artists, each worth 100 points. The player could also win a 100-point bonus simply by naming all three, meaning that there was a possibility of adding 400 points to his/her total. Once the first player took his/her turn and caught up and/or took the lead, the other player got a chance to win the game by playing his/her own ten second medley. The player with the most points at the end of this round won the game. Note: The Catch-Up round wasn't played if the trailing player did not have enough points to be in catch-up range. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning player had 60 seconds to name nine songs by virtue of short clips of songs, and category titles still acted as clues to each song. He/She could pass on a song but could come back to it if there was time left. The player had only one guess per song, but if he/she missed, that player could still come back to that song with time left over. The more correct answers given, the bigger the prize, but if the winning player named all nine songs before time ran out, he/she won a cash jackpot which started at $2,500 (later $1,000) and grew by $500 each day it was not won. The highest jackpot won was $10,500. Contestants stayed on until they won the jackpot or were defeated. Inventors Allen Reid & Mady Land Studio Nashville Network Studios, Nashville, TN Trivia This show replaced Top Card, another TNN show. Category:Themed Quiz Category:Music Category:Tennessee Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1993 premieres Category:1993 endings